Happy Endings and Fairytales
by MerrBear01
Summary: This is a BABE Story - I have been inspired to write a story about Steph and Ranger from how I see them ending up together and see them getting their Happy Endings. Joe is in this story to begin with - But he will be written out eventually. Rating is to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey – So I decided to start a Stephanie Plum Fanfic. It will be a BABE, but it won't happen straight away. I don't own anything, standard FanFic Statement – I'm just borrowing the characters for my story. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Will they have their happy ending?**

**Chapter 1**

Hi I'm Stephanie Plum and I caught in the middle of two extremely good looking men. One more so than the other - Batman and Joe Morelli. I was born and raised in the Burg, Trenton and currently working for my cousin Vinnie as a Bounty Hunter. I've had an on and off relationship with Joe for a long time and our first encounter was when I was 6 and we played choo choo in his father's garage. I'm currently in an off period with Joe and have been sharing my time between both Joe and Batman AKA Ranger. Joe said a few weeks that I needed to make a decision between the two of them, that doesn't stop in from dropping around a couple of times a week for beer, pizza and the game and leaving with giving me an orgasm. Joe works for Trenton Police Department and has an amazing ass. Ranger on the other hand works contracts for the government, owns Rangeman and works as a Bounty Hunter for high dollar skips.

Tonight will be the night of nights – Batman asked me to dinner, he knows Joe has asked me to make a decision which means he is probably going to tell me to go back to Joe again and then disappear into the wind like last time. Ranger doesn't do relationships so he has told me time and time again, but for some reason I love him but I also love Joe just not in the same way. I don't have the guts to tell Ranger this and here I am currently stuck watching a skips house waiting to make my move while I search for answers to my confusing love life. Suddenly there is movement in the front window of the skips house and I deicide it is time to make my move as he is walking out of the house. "Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum from Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and your FTA – it won't take long if you come with me and I can get you rebounded". The skip is a runner he pushes me over and makes a run for it and takes off in my car. I shouldn't be surprised but my pocketbook is sitting in that car. Fuck – what am I going to do now. I walk into the skips house and borrow his phone and call Lula for a ride.

Lula is one of my best friends. She has a heart of gold but is a bit crazy, and has an on and off relationship with Rangers second in Command Tank. She loves Cluck in a bucket and use to work as a former hoe before becoming a filing clerk for Vinnie. Lula pulls up in her red firebird and I jump in. "Damn Steph what happened to your car?" I just shake my head and told her about what happened with the skip. Fortunately for me my cars never last long it will be only a matter of time before it blows up and the TPD come find to tell me where they found my car – not that it was worth anything it's just bounty hunting doesn't pay well if I can't bring the skip in and my rent is due so I won't be able to afford another car for a while I guess it is time to head to my parents and pick up Big Blue. Lula pulls up to the curb out the front of my parents house and my grandma is out the front. I thank Lula and hop out and head inside. My mother is ironing like crazy, I wonder what has happened. "Stephaine why can't you get married and settle down with Joe, your grandma is making me crazy talking about becoming a bounty hunter you need to stop this so she will too", Helen Plum informs her daughter. I just nod my head grab a slice of cake and walk out the door telling my grandma to behave on the way out. What can I say I'm not in the mood for the drama plus I need to get ready for dinner with Ranger tonight.

I get home and Joe is sitting on my couch drinking a beer I wonder what he wants and I need to get ready so I need to get rid of him. "What are you doing here?" Joe just looks up "Cupcake I notice your driving big blue what happened to your car there was no calls to the TPD about another one blowing up". I nod my head and tell him what happened with the skip and tell him to leave. "Cupcake I love you, choose me already, I've had enough of this. It wasn't a hard decision to make". "I'm stick of everyone telling me what to do – Get out Joe. I'm having dinner with Ranger. I don't know what will happen. I will let you know. I love you both, at least give me time to work it out once and for all and say goodbye". Joe just nodded his head. "I love you cupcake", Joe says as he walks out the door.

I head into the bathroom and hop in the shower while thinking about the decision I need to make, I know it is going to be Joe. Ranger has made it clear he doesn't want a relationship and that his love comes with a condom not a ring but I love him so much more than Joe. I really don't want have to give him a way. I hop out and put on a sexy LBD with some Black Fuck me Heels. I finish my hair and makeup and look in the mirror. Damn I look hot. I hear someone coming through my front door and turn around.

"Babe". Batman is here, and damn he looks good in all black suit I just want to jump his bones. Maybe after dinner as a farewell present. Ranger pushes me against the wall and kisses me. As he pulls away he grabs my hand "Let's go babe – reservations are awaiting".


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank you for your reviews and adding this story to favorites and what not. I know my first chapter and this is short – however they will get longer from the next chapter onwards I wanted to leave a little bit guessing of what will happen. Please Review! Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: All Rights Belong to JE. I'm just playing with her world.**

**Chapter 2**

Ranger and Stephanie finally arrive at a beautiful 5 star restaurant. Stephanie knows she will never be able to afford something like this to eat, but since dinner is on Ranger tonight she is going to sit back enjoy all that she can. Once they are seated and order Ranger begins asking Steph about what is going on with her relationship with Joe, to see whether they are still on or off, they talk about bounty hunting and for a moment there, Stephanie thought she saw Ranger allowing showing his emotions to her but she realized she was quickly mistaken. Ranger wasn't that silly nor does he ever let down his guard not while Joe is still in the picture.

"I'm going back to Joe, I know you aren't the relationship person and I can't do one night stands but I want tonight to be meaningful to me and I want it to be perfect and I want you to take me, just in case this will be it for us forever", Stephanie finally spoke those words to Ranger as they hopped back into his Porsche and headed towards her apartment through the tears in her eyes. "I will always love you Ranger, but I know you can't love me back in the same way". Ranger's heart was breaking if only she could wait till he returned from being in the wind this time, if only she knew he was going into the wind and if only she could understand how much he loved her. Ranger's head was all over the place he didn't want to do this knowing that this could be it. He didn't want to leave Steph with him, she was his Babe, and she was his. Morelli can go to hell if he thinks he will let Steph walk away so easily.

Ranger pushed Steph up against the wall inside her apartment and kissed her, the kiss was full of passion, it was loving, it was meaningful, he than looked deep in to her eyes "I love you Babe, not the love and the bullshit I spun before, but love as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you". Stephanie didn't know how to respond, she thought this was going to goodbye, she thought it was going to be the end with Ranger, she just nodded "I love you too, Ranger – but you always said…", Ranger cut her off "Forget about what I said, I need you, I need and want you in my life ever. I'm in love with you. Don't leave me. Leave him". Stephanie just moved her head kissed Ranger; she had been waiting forever to hear those words from him. It was nothing that her mind could ever think up, it was like her luck was changing, she was beginning to get everything she ever wanted…

Ranger led her into the bedroom, and slowly took off her clothes, while tracing every inch of her body. He was loving and gentle with her body, while Stephanie gave out a soft low moan. This was batman. He was amazing, and he had barely touched me. She knew this will be the most passionate love making she was ever going to endure. Ranger spent time and took the time to love his babe's body. She was feeling amazing, like a high that she was never come down from the high. Stephanie has an orgasm like she had never had before. It was mind blowing; she was laying there in Rangers arms hoping this feeling would never end. She was in love. Ranger looked down at his Babe – he lightly kissed her forehead before looking down his to his babe's eyes "I have to go into the wind, first thing tomorrow but that doesn't change anything I said. I love you, and I want us to be together. As soon as I get back it will be you and me babe". Stephanie eyes started forming tears. Why now. She was thinking, just when everything was going to be perfect. He has to leave. He has to go into the wind. She was frustrated. "I will miss you batman, be safe and come home soon. I love you". Ranger whispered to Stephanie in Spanish until she managed to fall asleep. One he knew she was asleep and calm he snuck out of her bed and wrote her a letter and left it in his spot next her in the bed, he leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you babe, always and forever", and headed back to RangeMan to grab his stuff to head out into the Wind as his Babe liked to call it. He hated that he had to leave. This was bad time, I can't leave my babe now but I have to, I don't get a choice. Part of me just wants to say Fuck it all and runaway with my babe, but I have an obligation. He knew this was going to be a long mission even if it only went for a week. He walked onto the private jet "Don't go Crazy babe", he whispered to no one, even though it was for his babe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, and follows and favouriting of this story! It just makes me want to write more and more. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I want Stephanie to spend some time finding her – Not Necessarily training to become stronger and what not because her stories are fun but to realize who she is. **

**I will be updating this at least once a week, but keep in mind I am a University Student and my studies have to come first. ******

Anyways there is the standard Disclaimer – JE Owns the characters, I'm just playing with them. 

**Chapter 3**

Stephanie woke the next morning, without the warmth that was around her when she went to sleep. She knew he was gone. Ranger was in the wind. Steph sighed to herself. Lying in bed thinking about the last 24 hours that had just occurred, what was she going to do? Steph has always loved Ranger, Carlos, Batman –which ever you wanted to call him, she knew she would never ever love Morelli the same way, never had and never will. Finally natures call made her hope out of bed and make a run to the bathroom, where she went through her usual routine, and a couple of extra coats of mascara to get her through the day ahead she has to face. Stephanie had seen the letter lying in the spot Ranger was once in as she fell asleep, but still hadn't managed to have the nerve to open it. She knew she just needed to get through the day, and keep herself together and worry about falling apart later alone. She grabbed the letter and stuck it into her pocketbook and headed to the bonds office to catch up on the gossip from her best friends Connie and Lula and pick up her skips for the day – or the week. It had been pretty slow lately.

As Stephanie made her way out of her POS, she headed into the bonds office and greeted by an over the top and hungry Lula "Steph! I need chicken. No Doughnuts. What happened with you and Batman – Tank said he was with you last night but wasn't himself when he got back to Rangeman before heading into the wind", Steph just stood there looking at her and rolling her eyes before sighing and opening the box of Doughnuts she had brought with her. "Lula – relax nothing happen. Batman took me out for dinner before telling me he was heading into the wind". Lula nodded, but Connie adjusted in her seat before saying "I thought you were going to say goodbye for good to Batman to Marry Morelli?" Stephanie looked at Connie like she was crazy for mentioning that in front of Lula before replying "Things are complicated Con, I will let you know what happens when I need to, nothing is set in stone at the moment", Lula shook her head "Uhu White Girl… There is something y'all aren't telling me about this situation". Stephanie shook her head, before getting up and grabbing the two skips that Connie had for her and walking out before getting a further lecture from Lula about the Batman & Morelli situation I was currently in.

Stephanie sat in her POS Car looking at the first skip – Eddy Barren – FTA because he was beating his girlfriend. Damn I hate these ones, Steph was thinking to herself. The woman bashers always made her job difficult, but then again he only lived a few streets away from hers and thought she would go pay him a visit and take him in to be rebounded. She was sitting out the front of his house, watching and waiting her spidy senses were going crazy when she decided to hop out of the car anyway and knock on the door. "What the fuck do you want?" Eddy said, Steph rolled her eyes before replying "I'm from Vincent Bail Bonds, you skipped and I need to take you in to get rebounded". Eddy looked at her like she was crazy and pulled out a gun and told if she came back he wouldn't think twice about killing her.

Steph headed back to her car, she knew something wasn't right about that one, and she was wondering why he was only a low bond – hence the reason she had him to begin with but for now she decided to head home. She needed some time to clear her head about her crazy ass love life and how to approach going after her skips. She felt horrible after the day she had so she headed into the shower and by the time she got out and dressed and headed into the living room she found Morelli sitting on her couch with Pizza and Beer. "Cupcake – I brought dinner, let's eat and tell me how ending things with Ranger went", Morelli said. Stephanie just nodded her head, there was no way she was going to refuse a pizza and beer, she just wish she didn't have to tell Morelli that she didn't end things with Ranger just yet, she wanted to time to figure it all out before approaching it. "How did he take it", Morelli said, "He took it ok", Steph replied even though she knew she was lying "But here is thing Morelli I don't know if I can continue this with you either.. I need some time to myself. Sort out my emotions, all I ever get stole is that I'm a screw up and I need to be me before I can be with anyone else, this doesn't mean forever right now", Stephanie continued saying to Morelli trying to get the topic of Ranger. Morelli shook his head, he wasn't sure but he understood and told Steph his cupcake to stay safe and headed home for the night.

Stephanie sat there eating her pizza when she decided to pull out the letter left to her from Batman and decided it was time to read what it said, she couldn't put it off anymore.

_Babe,_

Please don't change your mind about us while I'm gone. I promise you my heart and my life that I will return for you. I need and want you in my life. Always and Forever babe. Please don't go back to Morelli while I'm gone, I cannot share you with him anymore. I know this may seem selfish, but I love you babe, it is time for our forever. Remember that. I hate that I had to leave you. Don't go crazy babe. I will be back before you know it.

_Batman._

Stephanie took the time to read the letter over and over again, "What am I going to do? I love him, but I need to be me, and how can I know this is what he really wants or whether or not he playing more mind games", Steph said to Rex her hamster.


End file.
